The Voices In My Head
by JustMe133
Summary: AU! 16-year old Ethan has lived a relatively sheltered life. He goes to a private school per his mom's request, has an after school job, and then goes straight back home. He never strays from the path his parents have laid out of him. Until one day… Rated T to be safe. Could be BETHAN.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just a weird idea I had. I hope ya'll like it and if not… well then it just goes away, doesn't it?**

**NO, I don't own this; ya'll know that by now right?**

…

The voices started one day when he was home sick from school with a migraine. His mother didn't approve, but when she had gone to open his bedroom curtains to let some sunlight into her son's room and he broke out in tears of pain, she decided to let him stay home.

He laid there and nodded vaguely as she told him how to spend his day.

"Now, you'll stay in bed until about 10:30. Then you need to get up, shower – because no matter how "sick" you are you are no stinking up my house young man – and then make sure to eat some lunch. I'll be calling at about… 11:30 to make sure you've done what I've said."

"Yes mom."

"Good," she said, kissing his forehead and catching the wince he made when that happened. "Feel better dear."

"Yes mom." She nodded at his words and left the room, calling for his little sister so they could leave. Ethan just stared at his bedroom door for a minute before he closed his eyes and buried his head in his pillow.

"_Bossy woman isn't she?"_ Ethan's eyes snapped open when those words were spoken. He sat up slowly, surveying his room.

There wasn't anyone there. Had he imagined it? The voice – or more like voices, because it had sounded too thick to be just one – definitely hadn't been his own.

Was the migraine making him delusional?

"_Not delusional. Just a little more… open-minded._"

What was going on? Ethan rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would ease his headache and make the voice stop. He only had two more hours of rest before he had to get up.

"_Do you have to do everything she says?"_

"_**Whatever you are, shut up."**_

"_I won't be silenced so easily. But nice try."_

All Ethan could do was will himself to sleep, trying to ignore the intense pain and the voice…

Surely he was cracking up. There was no way he could hear voices in his head, right?

…

Once he was awake, he showered and ate his lunch, just like he was supposed to. He talked to his mom when she called, called work to tell them he wouldn't be in, and was even done with his homework.

What could he do now?

"_Do something wild. Why don't you run through your house naked, or go do something fun?! Do you do any fun stuff kid?"_

He hit his head against the couch; why was he hearing things now? His headache was gone, and he was of sound mind, wasn't he?

"_Oh you're completely sane kid. I'm just here."_

"Where's here… and who are you?" He couldn't believe he was actually trying to talk back to the voice.

"_I'm a friend… and I'm here. With you."_

"But why?"

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"Try me."

"_You're in a rut kid. You do everything your mom says, without batting an eye. Are you even happy with your life?"_

"Of course I am."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Who are you and why am I even talking to you?! I must be crazy."

"_Not crazy. Just… talented. Your migraine opened up a way for us to talk."_

"So you're saying you're real?"

"_As real as you are Ethan."_

"How do you know my name?"

"_I'm here to help you Ethan. Don't fight me. It'll only make my presence worse. If you welcome me into your mind, then there won't be any problems."_

"I don't need help."

"_Yeah you do."_

…

The night went much like the day. Ethan bantered with the voice in his head – it had cleared, he could tell it was only one voice now – and he was glad he got it to stop so he could sleep.

But it was there when he woke up the next morning.

"_Geez, is she always like this?"_ It had asked when his mom had barged in and woke him up, giving him his daily lecture on how his day would be going. _"Don't you live your own life?"_

"Apparently not since I can hear a dude's voice in my head."

"_Hey, I'm trying to help you."_

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"… _That's complicated Ethan. Just know that I am here for a reason. You'll see."_

"What's that mean?"

"_Just don't worry about it. You'll find out when the time is right. For now, you need my help."_

"No I don't."

"_Whatever. You really do. I mean, do you even like private school? Or that cheesy job you've got because of her? Are you happy with this life?"_

"That's none of your business. Now, get out of my head!"

"_I can't. Don't you see? Not until I help you, and you help me."_

"What are you talking about? Help you?"

"_That's for another time Ethan. You're going to be late for school."_

He felt the voice leave – if that was even possible – but he knew it would be back. With a groan, he got ready for school.

…

Luckily, his school wasn't too picky about clothing options; he was able to wear a plain shirt and nice pants and it would be good enough for them.

He was walking to his locker when he was bumped into a taller person.

"Sorry about that," a vaguely familiar voice said. He met hazel green eyes and then the voice was back, yelling at him.

"_YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS ETHAN. BACK AWAY. NOW!"  
><em>

…

**So that happened… I have a couple scenarios in mind that this could go with…**

**Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?**

**Thanks for reading & reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya'll seemed to like this one so far… lets see how this chapter goes over.**

**Updated: 2/4/2015**

…

Ethan took a step back from the guy, surveying him while the voice egged him on to get away.

"_Seriously Ethan. Listen to me. Back up."_

"_**Back up? Why? What's going on?"**_

"_I… can't explain right now. But please, listen to me."_

"… _**Whatever.**_**"**

Ethan stopped the internal argument – which he was really beginning to wonder if it was just something wrong with his brain – and looked at the guy, who was just staring at him.

"Um, sorry for bumping into you," Ethan said, taking another step back. The guy only grinned and shrugged, looking way too smug for Ethan's liking.

"Not your fault. I was on my phone… It was nice bumping into you though. Bye." With that said, he walked past Ethan and into the classroom Ethan would soon be entering himself.

"What was that about? And since when is he my class? I've never seen him before…"

"_None of that is our concern right now Ethan. Just go to your locker and get your stuff."_

"_**But-"**_

"_You just need to trust me on this. Drop it."_

"_**Why should I listen to you? You're the one who is in **__**my**__** head. You should be listening to me."**_

"_I'm just trying to help."_

"_**Well go away. I have to go to class."**_

"_Fine, but I mean it. Stay away from that guy."_

"_**Why should I?"**_

The voice didn't respond, and once again Ethan really wondered if he was going crazy or not.

…

When he was sitting in class – trying to not look at the guy who had creeped him out earlier – his eyes betrayed him and wandered over to stare at the figure who was slumped too casually for their private school standards.

He was tall, Ethan knew that right away from bumping into him, but he didn't realize how _much_ taller – or were his legs just overly long? That must be it, because suddenly Ethan didn't seem to be looking at a teenager like himself but a man.

A very dangerous looking man…

What was going on with his vision?

Ethan blinked a couple of times and he found himself once again looking at a normal teenage guy.

What had just happened? He took a deep breath and scribbled down some notes from the teacher before he looked at him again.

The first thing he noticed was that his hair was messy – Ethan wondered how the he got away with that when the school cared about physical attributes so much – but then he noticed what he was _wearing_.

Who on Earth would wear a leather jacket to a private school?! He wore baggy jeans – why would you do that too? And… could Ethan see a hint of a polo shirt under the jacket?

Who was this guy?

"_That doesn't concern you Ethan. Stop looking at him and go back to your work."_

"_**I thought I told you to go away."**_

The voice was gone again.

But Ethan did find himself wanting to get as far away from the guy as possible.

When he looked back up, he was staring back at him now, eye sseming to peirce into him.

And Ethan felt himself shiver in a way he hadn't felt before yet felt so familiar to him that he shivered again.

And those eyes just stayed on him the whole time.

…

"_I thought you were going to keep them apart."_

"_I'm trying-"_

"_Trying isn't good enough! They __**cannot**__ be reunited, do you understand me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good. Do your job."_

…

Ethan felt his stomach flip as he saw the guy in almost all of his classes; where had he come from, and why was he here now? The school rarely allowed new students once the year started…

Unless he had been here before? No, Ethan was sure he'd have noticed him…

Why was he so sure about this though? He just found himself shaking his head and leaving the school as fast as possible. He had to go to work after all.

"_Don't go to work. Go have some fun."_

"No, I'm going to work."

"_Why? That's such a boring job."_

"I like working there."

"_Geez Ethan, why do you care about having a job? Go be a kid, go have some fun."_

"No thanks. Can't you go away again?"

"_Nope. You're just stuck with me."_

"Why? Why was I cursed with this plague?"

"_Don't you worry about that right now. I'm here whether you like it or not. And I will help you."_

"Help me with what?"

"_You will see. You need me."_

"Why would I need a hallucination in my head?"

The voice didn't answer, and for that, Ethan was glad.

…

Work went easily enough; not many customers today, so he was able to just stock new books and chill in the breakroom or at the register. Then, he went home and ignored the voice that would pop up every now and then in his mind.

His mom went about her usual questions: 'how was your day', 'did you do everything you were supposed to' and 'how was work'. But then, she dropped a new question on him.

"Did you meet any new people?" Ethan looked at her, surprised by this; she always asked the same questions, and was always easy going about it.

But now, she looked tense; her hands were clapsed tightly in front of her, her lips pursed…

"Um, not really… there's this new dude in school, or at least new to me; I haven't seen him before."

"Hmm," she said, eyeing him. "Well, there's no room for new people right now Ethan. You have school and work and then home for dinner and homework… No distractions."

"Of course mom. I'm gonna go finish my homework and then go shower."

"Okay. Night dear."

"Night."

"_**That was weird."**_

"_That it was. But she's right; you might be in a rut, but you don't need new people to mess up what I can help with."_

"_**What's that mean?"**_

"_No worries Ethan. I've got you covered on all of this. Just listen to me."_

"_**But-"**_

"_No buts. Just listen to me. I'm here to help."_

…

_**Ethan saw bright white lights dance in front of his eyes; he could feel the itch of stiff cloth under and around him, and the feeling of something holding him in place.**_

"_**Ethan! Ethan hold on! I promise we'll get through this! I won't forget about this! About us…"**_

"_**This is for the best Ethan… Don't you understand that? I'm doing this for you…"**_

"_**No! Let me go! Let me go…."**_

Ethan woke up with a jolt, the chill of sweat soaking his skin.

What was that?

…

**So this has already spiraled out of control, and its only the second chapter!**

**Well, thanks for reading and see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story seems to be going over well.**

**Lets see if I can keep that up.**

**Updated: 2/17/2015**

…

"_Are you okay Ethan?_"

"Go away you stupid voice," Ethan muttered, trying to go back to sleep. He hadn't been successful in these attempts since the weird dream, but he was determined to go back to sleep at least a little bit before he had to get up for school.

"_As I said before, I'm here to help you. So what's up?"_

"Well considering you're in my head, why don't you tell me? What was that dream about?"

"_Dream?! What dream?!"_ The voice was panicked, and that woke Ethan up even more. He sat up and turned on his lamp, seeing that it was only midnight; he could get at least 6 more hours of sleep, but it didn't look like it now.

"It was just… weird. I was… it felt like I was held down, but I couldn't see anything except bright lights. I could hear voices though; they were distorted though. I couldn't tell who they were."

The voice let out what sounded like a relieved breath in his head before it spoke.

"_It was just a dream. Go to sleep Ethan."_

Suddenly, Ethan couldn't keep his eyes open. Almost mechanically, he turned off his lamp and was practically asleep before he even hit the pillow.

The last thought he had was that the voice must have done something to him to make him fall asleep so suddenly.

…

"_**Ethan!"**_

He jolted awake by the sound of his name, but there was no one in his room; even the voice that was plaguing him was silent. He could see just a hint of sunlight peeking through his window, so he decided to get up and get ready for the day. He knew his mom would like that he was being productive.

"_**Hold on Ethan! I'm here!"**_

"_**Get away from him!"**_

"_**No, Ethan!"**_

Ethan, who had been looking through his closet, fell to his knees at the outburst of words accompanied by the bright light and feeling of being restrained bombarded him, just like it had in his dream.

Except this time, it was much worse than the dream had been.

First off, he was _awake_. He had never had anything this vivid happen while he was awake, except when the voice started…

Was it doing this to him now?

"Ethan, are you okay?" He looked up and caught his mom looking at him; he hadn't heard he come in, but she was there, watching him, eyes wary.

He had never seen her look at him like that.

"Um, yeah," he said as she helped him up. She didn't seem to believe him as he sat down on his bed

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," she said, eyeing him. "It looked like you had a bad headache. You were clutching your head so hard…"

"No, I'm fine."

_Don't go to the doctor_.

It was just a whisper, a thought that was in his head before he could stop it. Was it the voice, or his own thoughts warning him?

"You should go to the doctor. Headaches aren't good for a young man your age," she said, her tone of voice clearly saying she wasn't to be argued with.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine."

"Ethan-"

"I need to get ready for school. I can't be late." She stared at him, face scrunched before walking out of his room, making sure to leave his door open. He didn't bother to close it as he hurriedly got dressed and went to the bathroom to throw some water on his face.

"_You should go to the doctor,"_ the voice said, making him shake his head.

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"Because I don't need to." But even as he said the words, he could feel it – a compulsion inside of him, telling him that he just _had_ to go to the doctor.

_Don't go Ethan. You're stronger than this. Fight it._

"_You should go Ethan. The doctor can help."_

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Ethan?! Are you okay?" He had forgotten he was in the hall bathroom, and his mom would be listening.

"I'm fine. I need to go to school." With that said, he grabbed his bag and hurried out of his home, his head and heart both pounding the whole way.

…

'_What is happening to him?!"_

"_I-I don't know."_

"_Well stop it! He can't know about-"_

"_I understand. I will fix it."_

"_**Good**__. Before I find someone who can. And I'll make sure they fix you too."_

…

Ethan was standing by his locker, trying to catch his breath from hurrying to school, when he felt someone looking at him. Looking up, he found the guy staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he snapped, making the guy look smug before he came to stand next to him.

"Ethan, right?"

"_**Ethan! I'm here! I came back for you." **_Ethan had to blink before he could focus on the guy in front of him and push whatever was happening into the back of his mind.

"Yeah, and you are?" He witnessed, for only a brief millisecond, the guy's face fall before it turned smug again.

"That doesn't concern you, now, does it?"

"I guess now. What do you want?" he asked, slamming his locker closed, feeling his aggravation grow as the guy just stared at him some more. He licked his lips before he spoke, and Ethan's eyes immediately followed the action before he looked back into green eyes that seemed so familiar…

"Can I borrow your notes for Lit. Class?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm behind. You seem like a good note taker… when you're not distracted."

"I don't get distracted," he said, throwing his notebook at the guy. "I want that back by the end of the day."

"Okay. Oh, and," he said, for he was about to leave it seemed, but he leaned down to whisper in Ethan's ear, "don't listen to them." Ethan watched him as he let the smug mask fall away and look at Ethan with all his feelings out. "Thanks for the notes Ethan."

"No problem…" he said, watching as the guy walked away; Ethan's vision distorted once again and the guy didn't look like a normal teenager now; he looked dangerous, and Ethan felt fear course through him before he was looking at the retreating figure of the normal looking teen once again.

"_You really do need to stay away from him."_

…

**Oooooh what's gonna happen now?!**

**[I have no idea, so I guess we're all in for a surprise!]**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic (and I've been lazy: D)**

**Yay new chapter! Let's hope things go better for Ethan this time around, yes?**

**Updated: 3/10/2015**

…

Ethan was about to leave to go to his after school job when a hand landed on his shoulder. With a startled yelp, he turned around and found the guy who borrowed his notes standing next to him.

"Hi. Did I scare you?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous," Ethan said, taking his notebook from the guy's hands. The guy watched him for a quick second before he nodded.

"Good. You work at the bookstore don't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was going to go there now. Can I walk with you?"

"I guess…" Ethan said, his vision once again distorting to show a menacing figure – his eyes were dark and his lips turned up in a snarl as he stared at him - instead of a teen boy. A quick series of blinks returned his vision back to normal.

"Let's go then short-stuff."

"I'm not short!"

…

As they walked – with enough distance between them that Ethan could breathe – he decided to make some conversation.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"I know."

"Well I'd like to know who you are." The guy seemed to chew on this, sucking in one side of his face in a weird yet thoughtful gesture before he drew out a breath.

"_Ethan why are you with this guy again?!"_

The guy mumbled something under his breath at the same time the voice spoke, so Ethan didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing Ethan. Go to work. I have some books to look at." Ethan was surprised to see they had arrived; when had that happened?

He watched the guy walk into the store and was shocked to feel a feeling bubble up in him before he felt something like a pinch on his arm.

And the feeling was gone.

Shaking it off, he went to work, shaking the guy from his mind.

…

_**He watched him as he walked around the store, stocking things up and talking to customers; he was good at what he did. Behind a large stack of books, he could see him without being spotted. **_

_**This was how he watched him now; from a distance, where it was safer for them both.**_

_**But then, he looked at him and gave him a smile before his face fell and his eyes glazed over, all in a couple of seconds. Next thing he knew, he was gone again, back to work.**_

_**He had to be careful before they messed him up for good.**_

…

Ethan was so glad when work was done; he was about to clock out when he collapsed, vision going dark.

"_**Ethan, what did you do? Why couldn't you listen to me? I want what's best for you. Don't you get that?"**_

"_**No - I don't. I'm happy with -. Don't you get that? I will not let you tell me what to do anymore! I'm almost 17."**_

"_**I don't care! You are - and I will do whatever it takes to keep you on the path to happiness! Do not cross me young man! You will gravely regret it…"**_

"Ethan! Yo kid, wake up!" He felt a hand on his face, tapping his cheek. He opened his eyes to find his boss standing over him. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I…I don't know…"

….

_The voice debated about whether or not telling the big boss about what happened with Ethan just now. They could, and get another chewing out, or just let this one sit and just pretend nothing happened…_

_Yeah, they liked that decision more; it had nothing to do with the kid._

_Not at all…_

…

Ethan went home and did his homework like usual; he answered his mom's usual questions, ate the usual dinner, and watched a hockey game with his dad. All seemed well until he got ready for bed. As he was putting on his pajama pants, he felt as if something shifted in his head as his eyes began blur.

He had to blink a couple of times, but no, it stayed that way; where there had been nothing in front of him now stood a fuzzy blurry figure that seemed to be looking at him.

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I?"

"_Of course not. Why would you think that?" _The voice responded as it usually did, but it seemed the figure was making the gestures.

"Because I see something…"

"_You see me?! Oh no…."_ The voice and figure vanished, and then all Ethan knew was that he had to go to sleep.

As he crawled into bed and closed his eyes, he wondered why he was so scared in the first place…

…

_No, the voice wouldn't tell them about this either. It was just a glitch. A simple fix. That's all it took._

_A simple fix, and Ethan would be good as new…_

…

Ethan woke up in the middle night, seeing someone standing in his room. Instead of screaming – which would be the natural reaction he was sure – he turned on his lamp to get a better look.

There was no one there.

"_**Ethan. Please."**_

"Who's there?" The usual voice didn't respond, and neither did the other one.

Ethan was sure he was going crazy.

_Be careful_.

That one had been his own – or at least he thought so.

Shaking off the weird feeling – he had them so often now – he went back to sleep.

…

The next day, the guy cornered Ethan at his locker again.

"You're right. You deserve my name."

"And?" Ethan asked, tired from dreams of pleading voices and green eyes watching him. He didn't even look up at the guy but for only a second, seeing him dressed once again in that leather jacket, hair even more ruffled than he thought it could be.

"My name is … Benjamin."

As Ethan looked at him, glad to finally have a name to place with the face of the guy who seemed to always want to be around him, a thought flittered through his brain, shaking him in a way that warmed him to the core.

Just a single word.

No, a name.

_Benny._

…

**Well there ya go.**

**Hope that will hold ya'll until I can get a new chapter up.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
